


the new kid (one shot)

by hgwrite



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgwrite/pseuds/hgwrite
Summary: highschool!newtmasthomas is a high school student, and a bit on the shy side. when brenda signs him up to show the new kid around, he immediately hates it. much to his surprise, the new kid is intriguing.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	the new kid (one shot)

Thomas sat quietly at his desk in algebra as the teacher spoke. Instead of taking notes on pointless equations, he doodled little shapes and designs in his notebook. His phone was vibrating on the desk, causing the teacher to pause his boring lecture and turn around. He stared at Thomas for a moment, and said, “phones off, students.” Thomas rolled his eyes and picked up his phone. 

It was a text from Brenda. 

Hey Thomas, there’s a new kid here today. I put you in charge of showing him around. Good luck!

He leaned back against the uncomfortable chair and sighed. He wasn’t looking forward to this. Thomas wasn’t one who enjoyed making new friends, let alone spending every minute of the day with them. His eyes roamed around the classroom. Was the new kid already here? Before Thomas could think anymore, someone walked into the classroom.

“This is algebra 2 right? Room 406?” the person said. He was blonde, lanky, and had a british accent. Thomas scanned him up and down, registering every detail. He was cute, no doubt, and Thomas had no means of hiding his interest. 

Teresa leaned over to Thomas. “You crushing already?” she asked playfully. “Shut up,” he replied, still looking at the boy. She caught a glimpse of the text that was still open on his phone. “Wow. How’d you get so lucky?” Thomas didn’t bother answering. He just wanted to know more about this boy. Maybe showing him around wouldn’t be so miserable afterwards.

. . . . . . . . . 

“Have you guys done the physics homework yet? I don’t feel like doing it,” Brenda asked the group. They were all sitting at lunch, and as per usual, Brenda was copying their homework. Thomas didn’t blame her though, physics is hard as hell. “Yeah, I got it,” Frypan responded and leaned down for his backpack. Thomas snacked on some crackers from the vending machine, and contemplated sneaking a photo of Frypan’s homework. 

Teresa suddenly looked up from her lunch. “Hey, there’s your boyfriend,” she said, speaking to Thomas. He turned around quickly, scanning the cafeteria. He spotted him at the drinks vending machine which hardly ever worked. “Poor guy,” Minho started. “Doesn’t know how to work the shitty machines yet.” Brenda looked at Thomas with a puzzled face. “Dude, why don’t you go over there? You’re supposed to be helping him out anyways,” she said. He thought about it for a moment, and made a decision. “Okay. I’ll go. What’s the worst that could happen?” he said, nervousness on his tongue. The whole group nodded and smiled, and he began to walk over. 

With every footstep, his anxiety grew. He didn’t really know what to say. “Chill out, Thomas. All you have to do is make a good first impression,” he whispered to himself. Suddenly, he was standing right next to the new guy. 

The new kid noticed Thomas’ presence, and looked at him. “Oh, thank God. I can’t figure out how to work this bloody machine,” he said, sounding frustrated. Thomas laughed a little, and started to explain. “The drinks are labeled wrong. You have to type in a number higher than what the label says.” The blonde guy nodded and turned back to the keypad. He typed in the number, and the drink fell to the bottom. “It worked! You’re a lifesaver, uh,” he started. “Thomas. My name's Thomas.” The new kid smiled. “I’ll call you Tommy if that’s alright. I’m Newt.” They conversed for a bit, talking about the cafeteria, and all the other machines that suck. 

“Oh, and over there are my friends. We always eat lunch together, and we hang out whenever we can,” Thomas told him. Newt nodded, taking in the information. “I know her,” Newt started, gesturing to Brenda. “She told me that I’d have someone showing me around, like a tour guide. She never said who, though.” Thomas turned to him, giving him a look. Newt looked confused, and then realized. “Oh, of course! Yeah, that makes sense with the whole vending machine thing.” 

The bell rang, startling Newt slightly. “Oh yeah, the bells here are pretty loud. It’s annoying, but you get used to it,” Thomas said with a sigh. “I gotta get to my next class, could you help me?” Newt asked. “It’s a half day today. School gets out after lunch. So right now.” Newt nodded, and started to walk with Thomas to the school exit. 

“I walk home,” Newt began. “I thought that’d be better than taking the bus.” Thomas laughed in response. “I’ll see you on Monday, Tommy. Enjoy your weekend!” Newt said, and began to leave the school. Thomas felt the need to do something. “Wait! Um, do you maybe wanna, I don’t know, hang out this weekend? I can show you around town,” he said. Newt smiled. “That sounds great,” he replied. “Text me when! Brenda has my number.” Then he turned on his heel and left. 

Thomas was ecstatic. He couldn’t wait to see Newt this weekend.


End file.
